Camp rock: We meet again
by Dancer-4-life-always
Summary: It has been 6 months since Mitchie has had any contact with Shane. But what happens when Caitlyn comes with a surprise? CONTINUING IN CHAPTER 2
1. Welcome Back

_**CAMP ROCK:  
WE MEET AGAIN!**_

* * *

(Mitchie POV)

I haven't seen Shane since the canoe ride after Final Jam and I miss him. That was 6 months ago. I guess being famous makes you leave people you care about. I'm walking into the cafeteria at my school. People have been treating me differently since, well let's see…

FLASHBACK!  
_4 days after I came home, I got a letter from Shane, I called __Caitlyn__ to tell her and she was so happy. I then was walking around after talking with Caitlyn when Melina showed up. She was the mean girl. _

_Then she said "Awww is little Mitchie pretending she has a friend who would write to her. Yeah right!" She pulled the letter out of my hands and read who it was from. "You… know… SHANE GRAY!!" _

END FLASHBACK!

From then on, everyone treated me differently.

I sighed when…

I was pulled into an empty classroom, a hand over my mouth.

I mumbled something incoherent, when my kidnapper said "You freak way to easy, girl."

I knew that voice from anywhere! IT WAS CAITLYN!

She let go of my mouth and said "Hey Mitchie!"

"AHH, CAITLYN! What are you doing here?" I scream and hug her.

"Well… I GO TO SCHOOL HERE NOW!" She screams

Then together we scream, and hug.  
"So, I brought someone with me! Wanna know who??" Caitlyn asks.

I look at her and say "Yeah!"

Then I hear a velvet voice run through my ear…

"Well," the voice says "Turn around!"  
I slowly turn and see…

* * *

SHANE!!

I scream and hug him soo tight. Then ask him while hugging "What are you doing _here_??"

"I needed to ask you something… in private." Shane says while he nods to Caitlyn.

"Ok I can take a hint… but Mitchie I want details!" She says, I laugh and nod.

Caitlyn walks out and I look at Shane and say "What's up Rockstar?"

Shane looks at me and says "Well, two things… 1 are you coming back to Camp Rock this summer? And two… will you be my girlfriend?"

I look at him and say "Yes and YES!"

Shane smiled, picked me up and spun me around. He placed me on the ground and kissed me. I felt my whole body shiver and get goosebumbs. I knew I was in love with Shane.

Just then Caitlyn came running in saying "AWWWWW!! IT'S SO CUTE!!"

Shane and I looked at her, and then she said "OK, I'm going, only because Nate is here and well he's hot!"

I giggle, take Shane's hand and say softly, "We meet again." Shane then says softly "Only without the flour. And the search for you."

I look at him and then ask "Did Jason ever get that birdhouse?"

* * *

(AN: it's just a cute 1 shot! Unless you want it to be longer! Review and read my other stories plz

xoxo Kels

* * *


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! I AM SO SORRY

THIS IS A POLL GOING ON ALL MY STORIES! SORRY

But if I make a sequel to We Meet Again would you read it?

Also please read some of my other stories it would make me smile to get some good reviews!

ALSO I have chapter one of Love and Need almost done, so if people could read that it would be awesome!

Kelly

-ALSO, I have a new story that I started called "I left my heart in Hollywood" its a big time rush story so yeah tell me if you wanna read it!

AGAIN SORRY


	3. Welcome Back Home

Welcome back Home

This is a continuation to We Meet Again (yes it will be a chapter squeal!)  
I own nothing...Disney owns everything... :-( _(sad face) _

_All of the songs are owned by either the company or the people who wrote them...which is not me!_

_ALL THE GIRLS ARE THE SAME AGE OF 17, SHANE AND JASON ARE 19 , DANI IS 18 AND NATE IS ALSO 17. Mitchie's birthday is March 13, Caitlyn's is July 7, Danielle's is September 4, Nate's is September 16, Shane's is August 19, and Jason's is December 12.

* * *

_

Mitchie's POV

Ok...so last time I talked to all of you, I told you that Shane had asked me to be his... eeek! girlfriend and well I said yes. That was January it is now late May and I am staring at my last final exam...praying that I won't fail...i mean chemistry...not my best subject. (This is all the girls junior year she is 17) But I know people who have it...starting with Shane and I. Also we talk constantly...

Then Caity and Nate... yeah he finally got the guts and asked her out in February, so as corny as it was their first date was on Valentine's day. Jason also met someone, she was the new girl at my school and her name was Dani, they had an immediate connection.

I looked up at the clock as I finished writing out my last answer. I had 30 minutes left in a two and a half hour block. So I pulled out my song journal, it was a new one Shane got me with the cutest note on the inside flap that read

* * *

_My girl with the Voice_

_Fill these pages with your every idea for a song, most of which I hope have to do with me...anyone I love you _

_your jerky Popstar_

* * *

yeah...he dropped the I love you bomb in March on my birthday...when he gave this journal to me.

Anyway, I went back to writing the song I had started earlier, it is supposed to be another duet...so maybe I can ask Shane to sing it with me at some jam at camp...

OH yeah I'm going back to Camp Rock, only this time I don't have to work in the kitchen, my mom's business really began to pick up with Shane, Nate and Jase talking about it on interviews, so I didn't have to work in the kitchen!

ANYWAY back to the song, I don't have much but here it is-

* * *

_[Girl) Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind  
[Guy] Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
[Both] Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
Oh, Someday we'll know  
[Girl] If love can move a mountain  
[Both] Someday we'll know  
[Guy] Why the sky is blue  
[Both] Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

* * *

I didn't have anything after that line...I was stumped...

Suddenly the bell rang saying that this final was over. Caity, Dani and I all grabbed our bags and ran out the door over to Caity's cheery red Volkswagen beetle convertible and started to drive to my house, where we were all packed and leaving for Caity's because she lived closer to camp, (she moved in with me in the start of the year, to get away from another boarding school) from my place to Caity's (her family house in New Hampshire, I'm making camp in Maine.)

It was about 3 hours, so it was 3'o clock when we arrived at her little mansion. And then tomorrow it would be 3 hours to camp.

We went inside and we all flopped down on the couch, sighing simultaneously. We all missed our guys.

* * *

Just then Caity's stomach growled, Dani and I turned to her and stared. She just shrugged and then went and grabbed the phone and said "Pizza good for everyone? Mitch you want cheese. Dani peppers and onions and me sausage! So three individual pies with a huge diet coke and some cheesy bread!"

We all nodded and then Caity called the pizza joint. We went and turned on the TV to watch Stick It because, I love Kellan Lutz.

About ten minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang and we paused the movie and Caity went over to the door to go get the pizza. She opened the door and said "hey man that was fast, how much..." she stopped and looked up and...screamed.

* * *

Dani and I went running over panicked that something happened to her. We stopped when we saw Jase...Nate and Shane...Shane holding pizza and cheesy bread. Jase carrying diet coke and well duh a guitar on his back and Nate with a guitar and his arms wide open to Caity.

She finally comprehend that Nate was standing there with open arms waiting and she jumped into his arms and grabbed on tight saying, "AH ITS MY BOYFRIEND!"  
Dani ran over to Jase and attempted to jump into his arms, but it was a bit hard with the diet coke and guitar in his arm. He said "Hang on sweetie" he put down the diet coke and picked her up and spun her around, while she giggled.

I just smiled at Shane and said "i am so not going to try to jump into your arms while you have my pizza and cheesy bread...so" I grabbed the pizza and cheesy bread out of his arms and pulled him inside with me into the kitchen. I placed the pizzas on the table and jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck while saying "Your here! you are really here!"

He smiled and said "I am baby" I kissed his cheek and yelled out to Caity and Dani "Girlies we have FOOD!" They both came running in, their boyfriends following close behind.

We all attacked our pizza while the guys watched shocked that we girls could consume so much...so fast. Dani looked up at Jason and said "Do you have the diet coke?" They guys all laughed, and Jase handed it over to Dani, while I grabbed out 6 cups.  
Dani poured the diet coke into our cups and we cheered to going to Camp Rock. We all had a little of the diet coke, when suddenly I figured out the rest to my song...

* * *

I quickly got up and ran over to my journal and looked at where I left off on my song

* * *

_[Girl] Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
[Guy] Or what the wind says when she cries?  
[Girl] I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
[Both] For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

_Someday we'll know  
[Girl] If love can move a mountain  
[Both] Someday we'll know  
[Guy] Why the sky is blue  
[Both] Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know  
[Guy] Why Samson loved Dalilah?  
[Both] One day I'll go  
[Girl] Dancing on the moon  
[Both] Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...  
[Both] Open up the world  
[Girl] I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
[Guy] Watched the stars crash in the sea  
[Girl] If I can ask God just one question_

_[Both] Why aren't you here with me tonight?  
Oh, Someday we'll know  
[Guy] If love can move a mountain  
[Both] Someday we'll know  
[Girl] Why the sky is blue  
[Both] Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know  
[Guy] Why Samson loved Dalilah  
[Both] One day I'll go  
[Girl] Dancing on the moon  
[Both] Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

* * *

I smiled as I finished the song. I was so happy that I did, I heard a pair of footsteps and I looked up and smiled at Shane as he walked in to the music room.

He smiled and sat next to me saying "so...new song?"

I smiled and nodded, he said not in a demanding tone, but a soft, more question like tone "Will you sing it for me?"

I nodded and said "Its a duet...will you sing it with me"

he nodded and said "can I see the lyrics?" I passed him the sheet and he smiled and said "let's sing"

I smiled and began to play the notes on the piano. And we sang...it felt like final jam all over again, but this was so much better. By the time we finished the song, we had Nate, Jase, Dani and Caity all clapping for us, they obviously heard the song. We all talked for a little while longer, before we girls went into Caity's room and the boys went into the guest room.

* * *

**The Next Day- Trip to Camp**

I woke up first, I looked over at Caity and Dani, we had stayed up till about 2 am, gossiping, laughing and reading trash teen magazine, they were now stretched out on Caity's queen size bed, with Dani hogging all the covers, while I was on the couch. I quickly pulled on a t-shirt dress that was pink with a black band across the middle, and grabbed on a pair of leggings and pulled my hair back.

I smiled and walked over to the music room to grab my journal before going down to make breakfast for us. I saw Nate, playing the piano, singing a new song, I quietly made my way and sat down on his side on the beanbag chair to listen

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

_CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

_CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

* * *

I clapped for Nate and he smiled and said "Oh hey Mitch, what's up?"

I smiled and said "Hey Nate, nothing just needed my journal,by the way that was an amazing song! Wanna help me make some breakfast?"

He smiled and said "Sure Mitch!"

We walked downstairs and started to make breakfast, about 15 minutes later,Dani and Jase were downstairs and Shane and Caity were still asleep. I looked to Nate and said "you get Caity, I'll get Shane."

He nodded and we both went upstairs, I kissed Shane on the forehead, nose, right cheek, then left and finally was about to kiss his lips when he grabbed me and placed me on his shirtless, toned, chiseled, 6 pack abed...amazing chest. I was beet red,and biting my lip. I said "well good, your up." I slowly tried to swivel out of his arms, but they then wrapped around me and he said "Oh, no you don't Babe."

So there I was...on my hot, famous boyfriend's shirtless body...and I was so red! I said to Shane "As much as I love this position we are in, I am hungry! Come on! Nate and I made breakfast! chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, muffins! Come on Shane, I'm hungry, baby please!"

I pouted and Shane sighed and said "Fine...but I want a kiss."

I smiled and kissed him softly, but passionately on the lips, while wrapping my arms around his neck. He whispered when I slowly pulled away "God I am so in love with you Mitchelle Anna Torres..." and I said right back "And I am so in love with you Shane Matthew Grey...your the best thing that has ever happened to me... now come on babe." he sighed and got out of bed, in just his pj bottoms...i will honestly say that yes, I did stare a bit, but I have the right to.

Anyway I walked back downstairs and began to eat breakfast and saw Caity, hair wild and crazy and a bit wet looking , glaring over at a red cheeked Nate...oh young love.

* * *

Dani, Caity and I went upstairs to finish packing after breakfast. When we finished packing Dani, brushed he hair and pulled it into a side pony tail and then put on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red tee shirt that said "Kiss me, like you mean it." (which is a tee we made for one of my songs) with a pair of black converse. Caity, after she fixed her hair and flat ironed it, (Nate threw ice cold water on her and got slapped for it haha sucker) went with a bit of a more...refined for her I guess you could say look, it was a pair of black skinny jeans with a green tank-top and a purple short sleeved hoodie and one green one purple fishnet gloves along with a pair of red converse. I grabbed my favorite boots (the ones I wore all last summer) and a black leather jacket and we all grabbed our bags for the summer and went downstairs to see the boys waiting by the door for us.

* * *

We all walked outside and the guys hopped onto their bus and we followed behind.

Shane grabbed my hand and sat me down on the couch with him, while Dani and Jase went over to the big comfy chair and flopped down and Nate and Caity went over to the love seat.

Then Jase said "Now lets roll on down to CAMP ROCK!" we all laughed and cheered.

I felt like I was going home...

This summer was gonna rock, I just know it!

* * *

OK! So that was the first chapter of my new story, called Welcome Back Home, it is a story to the one-shot of We Meet Again...so yeah! Review please!


End file.
